


The Sleeping Dog

by Opium_Smoke



Series: Collared [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Gen, Humiliation, M/M, Mild Yaoi/Slash/Shounen-Ai, Murder, Non-Consensual, Psychological, dark themes, off screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium_Smoke/pseuds/Opium_Smoke
Summary: For the Phantomhive family, the word of the Fürher is the law, its wishes their desires. However the Watchdogs may only be owned by the Fürher, and that will be the Fürher’s downfall. **I will be on hiatus until End of October, to generate new content. Wish me luck!**





	The Sleeping Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) © Yana Toboso. Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) © Hiromu Arakawa. No profit is being made from this story. This story does not necessarily reflect the author’s religious views, beliefs or morals.
> 
> Story type: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga x Kuroshitsuji Manga Crossover.
> 
> Pairing: None. Non explicit Fürher/Watchdog
> 
> AN (may contain spoilers for story and cannon): This snapshot was inspired by a quote from Lau in volume 10, chapter 44, page 72; “In this world, it’s absolutes like “never” that can never be. If someone who negates that absolute is lurking in this castle and is waiting for the ideal moment in which to target our lives he may already be closer than we think.” The title of the snapshot comes from the saying "let sleeping dogs lie" 
> 
> Conception Date: 15/2/2014  
> Completion Date: 20/5/2014

Ciel knelt obediently next to the Fürher’s chair, the older man’s hand carding through his slate grey hair. Head bowed he quietly listened to what the man was discussing with his counterpart, in the Xingese pavilion.

‘I envy you such loyal servants.’ Their host was saying as he waved a servant forwards to pour more tea. 

‘To be able to trust someone to serve and obey you is rare indeed.’ With a sharp flick of his wrist their host dismissed the servant, the young man retreating a few steps. ‘I cannot even trust my servants not to eavesdrop on private conversations like this; I have to have them deafened.’ The man let out a sigh. 

‘Pretty, but… defective.’ The man mused while eying the servant.

‘Such loyalty is bred, not made.’ The Führer replied, a self-satisfied smirk crossing his features as he picked up one of the bite sized tea cakes.

‘Oh?’ their Xingese host queried ‘How so?’

The hand left Ciel head and tilted his head up to face the Führer. Ciel made sure to keep his gaze blank and neutral. The Führer lifted the tea cake to Ciel lips, gently tapping it against the soft lips. Obediently, Ciel opened his mouth allowing the older man to feed him.

‘I have an entire family breed to be loyal to the Führership. For generations they have served the state, doing whatever is asked of them. The general populace is quite unaware of them, only those in the upper military command know what they are. To most they are a noble family in the military.’

‘How lucky you are to have so many loyal to you.’

‘Yes, unfortunately this one is the only one left of his family at present, but I have little doubt he will eventually sire a family of his own.’ The two men chuckled at this.

‘Speaking of “siring” has he a fiancé yet?’

‘Not that I know of.’

‘Well I doubt it will be difficult for him to find one. He is quite the beautiful specimen.’ The host hinted with a lascivious smile. The Fuhrer nudged Ciel with the point of one boot, before jerking his head up a little. Ciel stood up as commanded.

‘He is also quite the conversationalist, and a wonderful singer. He is delightful entertainment. I do not require his services tonight, so he is free if you would like to spend time with him.’

‘I would be delighted.’ Their host replied, eying the slender youth with interest. With a fleeting hand gesture the servant departed, returning with another servant a few seconds later.

‘Yao, will show you to your rooms.’ The Xingese man informed the Fuhrer, as both men stood.

‘Watchdog,’ the Führer said turning to Ciel ‘You will show our host a good time.’

‘Yes, my Führer.’ Ciel murmured obediently, bowing.

‘I look forward to resuming our negotiations tomorrow.’ The Amesterian said as he took leave of his host.

‘Well, let us retire to my rooms for the night.’ The Xingese man said running a hand down the small of Ciel’s back. ‘I am most interested in hearing you sing.’ He murmured in the youth’s ear as he caressed one buttock. Ciel supressed a shudder, as he let out a fake sigh of arousal. If allowing the Xingese emperor to screw him would help the negotiations, he would do so. Anything to aid the Führer.

§§§

Ciel frowned to himself as he listened to the Führer give the orders for troops from Central to be sent into Lior. This didn’t make any sense, soldiers from Eastern Command were already helping with the rebuilding. Why were more soldiers needed, and why from Central Command? If more soldiers were needed it would have made more sense to send in more from Eastern Command. 

There was something very wrong with all this. 

Later that night after almost all the personnel had gone home, the Führer sat in his office, his watchdog on the floor naked and chained to the desk, collar tight round the slender throat, hacking up semen. Ciel heard the man give a series of orders that violated his position as Führer. It would seem that he had forgotten Ciel little speech to him when he had first sworn himself into the Führer’s service. 

A hard cold glint entered the youth’s brilliant sapphire eye. The man was no longer fit to be Führer. 

He was no longer the Watchdog’s master. 

Ciel had often heard the Alchemist’s motto when he was a child: “Alchemist be thou for the people.” However it was another motto that reverberated through his mind, drummed into him before he could understand it; “Watchdog be the check on the Führer.” 

Cautiously, Ciel undid the chains, exerting his power over the older man. The man stirred uneasily, the post-coital bliss of release dissipating as the fear took hold. He looked at his faithful watchdog uneasily, the fear amplified as the youth stood, looking at him coldly. Terrified, the Führer looked into the depths of the mercilessly blue eye.

‘I believe you have forgotten what I told you when I swore myself into service to the Führer. Let me remind you what I said.’ Ciel said quietly as he advanced towards his once master.

§§§

Maes was woken at six in the morning by the insistent ring of the phone. Shushing his sleepy wife back to sleep, Maes got up to answer it. Sleepily cursing the device as he walked down the frigid hallway, he hoped that it hadn’t woken the other angel sleeping upstairs.

‘Hughes residence, Maes Hughes speaking.’ He said yawning into the phone, only to snap into alertness at the confused babbling at the other end of the line.

‘Whoa whoa whoa, slow down. Now tell me again slowly.’ He ordered firmly, the blood drained from his face. ‘Seal off the area. Put in place regular investigation procedures.’ He ordered sharply, pausing as he listened to the panicked voice on the other end, a frown forming on his face. 

‘I don’t care if the Generals order you to let them in! In this situation, our orders override their authority!... Well tell them they will face a court martial and become prime suspects in the investigation! I’ll be there in half an hour. Hold on until then!” Maes hung up abruptly, turning round sharply, almost colliding with his wife. Gracia looked at her tense husband in concern.

‘What’s wrong Maes dear? Can you tell me?’ She asked gently, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her husband’s tense arm.

‘The Führer had been assassinated.’ He stated bluntly. Gracia stepped back in shock, a sharp gasp leaving her lips, before she gave herself a mental shake. 

‘Get dressed dear, I’ll make up a thermos of coffee.’ With that she briskly walked into the kitchen. Maes looked after his wife in amazement. He never failed to be amazed by her level headedness and understanding, it was one of the reasons he had married her. With a shake of his head, Maes returned to their bedroom to dress. 

§§§

Maes leaned back in his chair his back cracking as he straightened up from the papers littering his desk. He stared dully at the shadows made by the desk lamp. He should have been at home, tucking his little angel in bed, but he wasn’t. Instead he got another late night at the office. It had been just over a week since the Führer had been assassinated. The interim Führer seemed to be coping just fine, but they wouldn’t be able to elect a permanent Führer until the murder could be cleared up; no-one wanted a murderer as the Führer. 

The evidence seemed to lead them round in circles. Everything seemed to indicate that it was an inside job. Maes had even gotten Roy to utilize his informant network, but it had turned up nothing. There was a knocking on his door.

‘Enter.’ Maes said, taking off his glasses, cleaning them thoughtfully. He hoped it was Jacinta with some coffee, he could really do with a boost. However Maes remember wryly the old saying; speak of the devil and he shall appear. Roy walked in, bearing a thermos and two mugs.

‘I do hope that there is coffee in that thermos.’ Maes sighed, putting his glasses back on. Roy looked as tired as Maes was sure he looked.

‘It looks like a bird is trying to build a nest on your face.’ Roy commented with a raised eyebrow, as he sat the two empty mugs down and poured in the god sent substance called coffee. Maes greedily took one of the mugs, scowling as he burnt his mouth on the scalding liquid. The two men sat companionably waiting for their coffee to cool, each lost in their own thoughts.

‘The only thing I’m sure of is that this was an inside job.’ Maes said out of the blue. Roy snorted.

‘Like that limits it.’ He said as he took a sip. ‘When was the last time you cleaned this place.’ Roy asked casually. 

‘Two hours ago. I haven’t left the office since then.’ Maes said amused, as Roy relaxed.

‘I think our esteemed leader was blackmailing someone for sex.’ Roy said candidly. Maes raised one eyebrow, but didn’t say a word.

‘You’ve got to have noticed the decidedly sexual nature of the murder. There were shackles attached to the desk and a pool of semen nearby. The Führer was found with his privates sliced off and stuffed down his throat. He was pinned to the floor with the ceremonial swords that are supposed to hang behind his desk.’ Roy elaborated, with a frown. ‘I have to wonder how the murderer managed to keep him silent. It’s strange how no one heard a thing.’

They sat in silence for a while before Roy looked at his old friend cautiously.

‘Maes have you considered it might be someone from intelligence?’ He asked gently. Maes sighed deeply.

‘Yes. And everything keeps pointing to one person. But I don’t see how he could have done it. Everything I know about his family goes against anything like this.’

‘Let me guess; The Führer’s watchdog, Earl Ciel Phantomhive the Phantom alchemist.’

‘Yes.’ Maes put down the mug and buried his face in one hand. ‘But there’s no concrete proof, and everything about him disproves him as the murderer.’ Maes glanced up at the clock, staring at it for a moment before leaning back with a groan.

‘When is he due to report in?’ Roy asked. Maes shot him an irritated look, before staring moodily at the papers littering his desk. 

‘Ten minutes.’ He grunted.

‘Do you want me to be here for it?’ Roy asked. Maes nodded tersely. They sat in silence before a quiet knock sounded at the door. Maes gestured to the shadows, hiding Roy’s mug behind his desk. Roy stood up quietly and just as quietly receded into the shadows.

‘Enter.’ Maes ordered wearily, sorting some of the papers. The door creaked open as Ciel entered. Saluting sharply he stood at attention.

‘Major Phantomhive, reporting in as requested Sir.’

‘At ease Major, I just wanted to talk with you. Have a seat.’ Maes gestured to the seat opposite him. 

‘Have you managed to turn up anything on the murder?’ Maes asked.

‘No sir. But that’s not really why you called me here is it.’

‘Sharp as always. I have a theory I wanted to run past you.’

‘Shoot.’ Ciel leaned back, crossing his legs casually.

‘I think this was an inside job. The murder knew about the security measures for the Führer’s office. It is also most likely to be an alchemist; sound proofing a room wouldn’t have been too much of a problem, though the murder could have been a non-alchemist who knew exactly the patrolmen’s rounds. You with me so far?’

‘Inside job, high possibility of an alchemist. I got it.’ Ciel replied casually.

‘This person was also likely to have been blackmailed for sex; the disfigured genitals, the semen on the floor and chains attached to the desk. In addition we found some well-worn leather restraints in a drawer as well as a shirt that most certainly doesn’t belong to the Führer; it was too small. All this seems to indicate frequent sex. The person was most likely close to the Führer, probably for convenience. Do you know what all this looks like to me?’ Maes asked cautiously, ready to spring back at the first sign of violence from the alchemist across from him. In his corner, Roy stiffened, one hand half raised in front of him ready to snap.

‘It looks like I murdered him right?’ Ciel replied calmly, looking at Maes disinterestedly.

‘Tell me I’m wrong.’ Maes said quietly. ‘Tell me you would never do something like this.’ Ciel was quiet for a long time, the tension in the room escalating to palpable levels.

‘In this world, it’s absolutes like “never” that can never be. If someone who negates that absolute is lurking in this building and is waiting for the ideal moment in which to assassinate somebody he may already be closer than we think.’ Ciel looked Maes in the eye, there was silence for a minute. ‘I believe I have overlooked some information. There seem to be indications that a Cretan assassin may have infiltrated H.Q. I’ll have to investigate the matter further before I can give you a proper report.’ Ciel stood up, standing at ease.

‘Is there anything else?’ He asked his troubled superior ‘Because I believe you should give Colonel Mustang his coffee before it gets cold.’ He said with a hint of a smile.

‘How?...’ Maes asked with a frown as Roy emerged from the shadows, looking equally perplexed. Ciel walked to the door opening it slightly before turning back to the two puzzled men.

‘The seat; it was still warm, and there’s the faint mark of a second mug on one of the papers.’ He replied before leaving.

It took both men a minute before they realized he had evaded another question.

How had he known it was Roy there?

**Author's Note:**

> AN (may contain spoilers for story and cannon): I know someone is going to ask about the fact the Fürher gets killed, so let's address that now. I was a little puzzled when my muse threw me this scene and after much thinking here's where I'm going with it. Father essentially pulls the strings behind the military. Every military leader is a homunculus, switching between three; Pride, Wrath and sometimes Greed. Unlike the cannon, Pride will not take the form of a child but a high ranking military official. I've always wondered who was running the military before Bradly, since the military seems to have been under the homunculi control for a long time. When the Fürher "dies", the high ranking military official homunculi takes his place. Meanwhile the former Fürher, with a new face, climbs up the military ladder, in preparation to become the next Fürher. This makes it a never ending cycle. The homunculi that Ciel kills is Greed, in a human body, much like how he was when combined with Ling. However in this case, Greed takes the back seat, only popping out when he needs to influence the military, or for his own greedy ways.


End file.
